


Alchimia

by AkaneMikael



Series: Milan il ritorno [33]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M, Triangle, davide helping, friendship vs bromance vs romance, leo helping
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-05 17:26:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14623554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaneMikael/pseuds/AkaneMikael
Summary: Gigio è molto geloso del rapporto stretto fra Manuel e Patrick, anche se sa che sono amici da quando avevano 10 anni. In effetti i due hanno un modo tutto loro di stare insieme, parlano di tutto, condividono tutto, solo uno sa tutto dell'altro e sono complici di tutto. In altre parole: c'è rischio che più si analizzi il loro rapporto, più c'è il pericolo di scoprire cose che forse nessuno è pronto ad affrontare.





	1. Analisi e teorie

**Author's Note:**

> ecco inizia un’altra fic della stagione 2017/18 del Milan il Ritorno. Qua: http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/le_torture_di_akane/milan-il-ritorno.html trovate un file con un po’ di foto ed info sulle fic degli anni precedenti di questa serie. In ogni caso la fic segue ‘Anno nuovo casini nuovi’ e ‘Difensori centrali’, in questo caso i protagonisti sono i piccoli: Manuel, Patrick e Gigio con la speciale partecipazione di Davide e Leo. I capitoli non sono lunghi, 3 in tutto, li metterò più velocemente del solito altrimenti arriva la nuova stagione che devo ancora finire di pubblicare questa!  
> Qua approfondiamo il particolare rapporto di Manuel e Patrick, i due sono amici sin dalla tenera età, avevano 10 anni che approdarono al Milan e da lì non si sono più separati. Gigio è arrivato dopo ed essendo che Manuel è andato in prima squadra con lui prima di Patrick, in quel periodo i due hanno legato in modo particolare e si sono messi insieme, ma approfondiamo la figura di Patrick e cerchiamo di capire cosa provano. Per sapere quando pubblico, venite qua: https://www.facebook.com/akanethefirst/ Buona lettura. Baci Akane

ALCHIMIA

  
1\. ANALISI E TEORIE

[ ](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/milan/loca%20cutrone11.jpg)

  
“Lui abbraccia tutti.   
Lui abbraccia sempre tutti, non vedi?  
Di che ti preoccupi?  
Non devi pensarci, è il suo modo di fare!”  
Gigio non faceva che ripeterselo, era diventato il suo mantra. Un mantra che però non funzionava perché poi finiva sempre con:  
“Peccato che me non mi abbraccia, chissà come mai, eh?”  
A quel punto cambiava argomento, ma era difficile convivere con la consapevolezza che Patrick abbracciava effettivamente tutti di continuo tranne lui. Non che volesse i suoi abbracci, ma era sospetto che su tutti non toccasse solo lui.   
Perché?   
Perché era proprio il ragazzo del suo migliore amico? E cosa c’entrava? Il suddetto lo abbracciava, no?   
Perché lui invece no?   
\- Cosa diavolo te ne importa se non ti abbraccia? Sei geloso? - Sbottò Davide esasperato nel vedere la sua espressione imbronciata.   
\- No cazzo, non me ne frega niente di questo! - Rispose seccato.   
\- E allora che diavolo c’è? - Davide aveva una pazienza infinita, ma stava per esaurirsi. Ogni giorno la stessa storia e la nuvola nera sulla testa di Gigio era via via sempre più grande.  
Lui era loro amico e voleva evitare una tragedia napoletana, ma non sapeva se ne sarebbe stato in grado a quel punto.   
\- Perché non abbraccia solo me? Gli sto sulle palle? - Davide scoppiò a ridere in modo marcato ed esagerato.   
\- Patrick? Diciamo lo stesso Patrick o tu dici un altro? No perché se è lo stesso è impossibile che a lui non piaccia qualcuno. - Gigio sospirò con l’orticaria. Se non la smettevano tutti di parlare bene di lui faceva una strage.   
\- Spiegami perché non mi tocca? - Incrociò le braccia al petto mentre giocavano insieme alla play all’ultima Fifa uscita.   
\- Perché ha capito che lui non ti piace! - Gigio lo guardò con una smorfia di chi voleva divorarsi il compagno ed in questo il suo giocatore nel monitor sbagliò il passaggio, quello di Davide ne approfittò per un contropiede. Ritornato al dovere, Gigio riprese la conversazione.   
\- Non gli ho mai dimostrato il mio fastidio e poi non è vero che non mi piace, sono solo innervosito da certe cose, il che è diverso! - Davide rise.   
\- Sì sì certo, come vuoi. E dunque secondo te perché non abbraccia SOLO te? - Chiese paziente senza staccare gli occhi dal gioco che stavano facendo, seduti nel divano del centro sportivo nella zona relax, in attesa della cena.   
Intorno c’erano altri compagni, ognuno faceva qualcos’altro, loro due seduti vicini parlavano piano per non farsi sentire.   
\- Io sono il ragazzo di Manuel. - Sentenziò piano. Davide inarcò le sopracciglia in attesa del resto.   
\- E? -   
\- E sono il suo ostacolo! - A questo Davide fece cadere il giocatore il quale si fece fregare la palla, Gigio eseguì un eccellente contrattacco che finì in goal, ma non esultò. Davide a quel punto mise in pausa il gioco e si girò intorno per assicurarsi che davvero nessuno li sentisse. Visto che era così, si avvicinò con fare cospiratore e sibilò severo:  
\- Se ti sente dire queste cazzate ti pianta seduta stante e lo sai! - Entrambi sapevano di chi parlava e sapeva che aveva ragione. Gigio si morse la bocca che storse.   
\- È per questo che ne parlo a te e non a lui! Ma sono sicuro di quel che dico! -   
\- Ti vedo convinto, infatti. Ed è questo che mi preoccupa! Quanta stupidità riesce ad entrare in una sola testa? - Gigio fece il broncio e gettò il joystick sul tavolino davanti. Davide sospirò e chiuse la partita e la televisione posando con cura il proprio, poi si appoggiò allo schienale ed incrociò le braccia in attesa di trovare le parole adatte a convincerlo. Come cercava di fare ogni maledetta sera.   
\- Tu puoi anche negare quel che dico, ma io so che c’è qualcosa di sospetto fra i due ed il diverso trattamento riservato SOLO a me è una prova che gatta ci cova! O io gli sto sulle palle, o in realtà punta a Manuel, sotto sotto. Non dico che lui ne sia consapevole. Probabilmente non se ne è reso nemmeno conto. Ma lui è innamorato di Manuel in realtà e forse non lo ammetterebbe mai per non compromettere il rapporto fraterno, ma io non gli piaccio per questo. - Davide lo ascoltò mentre esponeva bene la sua teoria e nel disperato tentativo di contraddirlo, nella stanza comune entrarono proprio Patrick e Manuel parlando sottovoce e divertiti, la luce nei loro occhi era molto viva e Davide alzò gli occhi al cielo decidendo di mandarli tutti e tre al diavolo.   
\- Oh sentite, arrangiatevi! Io proprio non so cosa diavolo ci guadagno ad evitare che vi roviniate con le vostre mani! - Con questo prese e se ne andò sotto gli occhi esterrefatti di Gigio, il quale rimase solo più convinto di prima della propria.   
Continuò a fissare i due ‘amici’ in silenzio dal divano e li vide perdersi in una conversazione fatta fissandosi dritti negli occhi da molto vicino. Perché non volevano ammetterlo? Era così evidente!  
  
\- Senti, ho bisogno di te per una cosa! - Stava confabulando tutto entusiasta Patrick. Manuel alzò gli occhi al cielo.   
\- No. - Rispose per principio.  L’attaccante allargò le braccia saltando subito su.   
\- Non sai nemmeno cosa devo chiederti! -   
\- È comunque una cagata. - Rispose serafico e calmo Manuel mentre si fermava a prendere un bicchiere d’acqua dal boccione in plastica posto nell’angolo della sala comune. Aspettavano di cenare, gli allenamenti ed il tempo per eseguire qualche esercizio in più era ormai passato, si erano tutti cambiati e stavano accorrendo a spicciolate. Patrick aveva chiesto a Manuel di fare qualche esercizio insieme e si erano trattenuti di più.   
\- Non lo puoi sapere, andiamo! - Insistette Patrick fermandosi lì nell’angolo al sicuro da altri orecchi indiscreti. Manuel lo guardò torvo, convinto che si sarebbe messo nei guai e gli sarebbe toccato rimediare, ma i suoi grandi occhi dolci da cucciolo gli impedivano di respingerlo. Quello stronzetto sapeva come fare.   
\- E va bene, di cosa si tratta! - Patrick si mise a saltellare felice facendo schizzare l’acqua dal bicchiere di Manuel perché l’aveva anche investito. Il centrocampista lo fissò male ma evitò di infilargli il resto dell’acqua che rimaneva in gola. Si sbrigò a bere e buttò il bicchiere.   
\- Bene, ho intenzione di chiedere a Suso di allenarci un po’ insieme dopo gli allenamenti regolari, ogni tanto. - Manuel inarcò le sopracciglia sorpreso del fatto che fin lì non sembrasse un piano tanto pessimo.   
\- E per cosa ti servo io? -   
\- Devi partecipare. Solo all’inizio. Poi dopo un po’ ti inventi qualcosa, il cagotto, che ne so, e vai via. - Manuel chiuse gli occhi cercando pazienza nella compostezza. Patrick lo guardava come se fosse un cagnolino che aspettava il lancio della pallina.   
\- Perché dovrei fare una cosa del genere? -   
\- Perché dici sempre che il tuo compito è impedirmi di perdere la faccia! Non pensi che sia strano se gli chiedo un allenamento speciale a due? - Manuel sgranò gli occhi e irrigidì il collo sorpreso.   
\- Lo diventa solo se il tuo scopo è saltargli addosso. A quel punto diventa un’idea strana sì! - Patrick fece il broncio.   
\- Vedi che ci devi essere? -   
\- Che senso ha se ci sono solo all’inizio e non alla fine, quando devi saltargli addosso? - Patrick si grattò la nuca.   
\- Beh, me lo lavoro, no? Comincio in modo normale e poi quando le cose sono bene e si crea il rapporto, attacco in altro senso! - Manuel si strofinò gli angoli interni degli occhi cercando di trovare le parole giuste per fargli capire perché non poteva fare dei piani per provarci con qualcuno.   
\- Tu sei istintivo, da quando progetti un assalto? Di solito lo fai e basta! -   
\- Appunto! E mi sgridi sempre! Dici sempre che devo pensare prima di fare le cose! Sto cercando di andarci piano e per gradi! Io vorrei già infilarmi nella sua stanza, ma penso che mi caccerebbe, non credi? - La cosa buffa era che Patrick lo chiedeva seriamente, non cercava di sdrammatizzare, così Manuel scoppiò a ridere e gli strinse la spalla con una mano piegandosi in avanti. Era il solo capace di farlo ridere così. - Che ho detto? - Chiese infatti Patrick senza capire.   
\- Mi piace quanto sei convinto di tutto questo! - Patrick ancora non capiva.  
\- Certo che lo sono! Mi piace! Voglio provarci con lui! Ma prima deve esserci un po’ di rapporto, la situazione, sai quelle cose lì... - Manuel da un lato era fiero di lui, da quando era nella squadra maggiore era diventato meno avventato, si sforzava di fare le cose in modo sensato, anche se non era ancora molto capace.   
\- Ok, facciamo così. Per un po’ di volte gli chiediamo un po’ di tempo tutti insieme. Lui è una persona molto disponibile, sicuramente accetterà. Poi quando vedo che c’è un certo rapporto, come dici tu, comincio a darvi buca, ok? E poi da lì in poi devi cavartela da solo, ma ricorda una cosa! - Disse poi sollevando il dito indice severo per attirare la sua attenzione. Patrick si fece serio e attento come il famoso cane in attesa del premio di cibo per qualcosa di buono che aveva fatto. - Non devi provarci per forza. Suso è una persona spiritosa, aperta, allegra e disponibile, non scambiare questo con un’apertura nei tuoi confronti. - Patrick si rabbuiò senza capire e così Manuel sospirando spazientito andò più diretto: - Non scambiare il suo essere aperto con tutti con l’essere aperto con te! Non è detto che se si crea un certo rapporto è perché tu gli piaci! Devi cercare di capire se c’è alchimia, non basta l’amicizia, eh? - Patrick ora aveva capito ed era indeciso fra l’essere tragicamente depresso o cautamente ottimista.   
\- E come lo capisco? - Manuel si strinse nelle spalle.   
\- Ci deve essere qualcosa di elettrico. Quella voglia di toccarsi. -  
\- Io ce l’ho... - Manuel cercava di fargli capire di cosa si trattava e gli sfiorò delicatamente il braccio scendendo fino al polso, poi gli trattenne la mano un istante guardandolo fisso negli occhi, intenso, penetrante. Patrick si trovò a trattenere il fiato mentre i brividi lo attraversavano da capo a piedi.   
\- Non hai sentito niente di particolare, vero? Perché siamo amici. Se succede una cosa simile con Suso, dovresti sentire... - Patrick lo interruppe.   
\- Brividi dalla testa ai piedi? - Manuel annuì ritirando la mano e mettendosela in tasca per nascondere i propri gioielli che stavano facendo strani scherzi nei pantaloni. - Ma io li ho provati già ora! Hai un tocco delicato! - Manuel chiuse gli occhi insultandolo.   
\- Brutto imbecille! Sii serio! Sto cercando di farti capire la differenza fra un tocco in amicizia ed un tocco in alchimia! - Stava perdendo la sua storica pazienza, oltretutto il suo lato polemico non lo aiutava.   
\- Perciò se io ti tocco così e lo fa Gigio non è per niente la stessa cosa, per te? - Così dicendo Patrick gli sfiorò la guancia con le nocche dell’indice e del medio scendendo poi sul collo fino a prendergli delicatamente il lobo dell’orecchio.   
Manuel rimase stoicamente fermo ed impassibile, ma ora l’erezione nei pantaloni era quasi completa.   
La teoria la conosceva, ma non stava andando come pensava.   
Decise di non darglielo a vedere.   
\- No non lo è e non dovrebbe essere lo stesso con te. -   
\- Ok, va bene. Cioè non so se ho capito, ma io sicuramente questa cosa la provo per Suso, ma come capisco se anche lui la sente? Perché è questo che mi stai dicendo, no? Di stare attento a quel che prova lui, prima di buttarmi come un pesce. - Manuel ora era confuso e la testa non collaborava come prima, così guardando gli sguardo di fuoco di Gigio che parlava con Davide sul divano, decise di tagliare corto. Gigio era un po’ geloso del loro rapporto e sapeva che era normale, ma non era il caso che si mostrassero in certi atteggiamenti. Spiegare ad un napoletano che facevano prove di brividi non era facile.   
\- Beh, senti, semplicemente non buttarti al primo colpo e studia un po’ la situazione. Non è detto che tu piaci a Suso in quel senso, non voglio che ci provi e poi vieni respinto perché ti conosco e so che poi la vivi male! Sii prudente. Prova a pensare a cosa farei io in quelle situazioni. Mi conosci e sai cosa farei! -   
Patrick si illuminò annuendo.   
\- Non faresti niente fino a che l’altro non ci proverebbe per primo! - Esclamò vittorioso. Manuel rise e scuotendo la testa si avviò da Gigio, appena piantato in asso da Davide.   
\- Ecco bravo, aspetta che sia lui a fare il primo passo. Tu lavora sul vostro rapporto, ma aspetta che sia Suso a provarci per primo, così non sbagli! - Patrick annuì entusiasta del piano.   
\- Ma mi aiuterai? -   
\- Non l’ho sempre fatto? - Rispose rassegnato Manuel immaginando di dover correre a qualche riparo molto presto. Patrick lo abbracciò e gli stampò un bacio sulla guancia proprio arrivando dal geloso amico che lo fulminò con uno sguardo terribile che l’attaccante non notò minimamente. Manuel ovviamente sì, ma finse indifferenza sedendosi subito in mezzo fra lui e Patrick.   
“Sarà un disastro, ci proverà subito, sarà respinto e correrà da me a piangere! Patrick in crisi esistenziale potrebbe essere un dramma. Speriamo bene.”  
La sua convinzione sul non ricambio sentimentale e attrattivo di Suso verso Patrick era tanto strana quanto curiosa, ma non era di certo intenzionato ad analizzarla. 


	2. Bisogno di sperimentare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Siamo intorno ad ottobre/novembre 2017. In un albergo in giro per l'Italia (spero di non aver scritto nel primo capitolo che erano a Milanello...), per disputare una partita il giorno dopo e ormai c'è questa generica 'febbre' cutrelli nell'aria, Gigio più di tutti quanti li vede insieme e nonostante cerchi di non litigare con Manuel per quello, quando Patrick ha le sue sparate ingenue perchè non filtra mai quel che pensa, poi trattenersi e gestire tutto bene non è facile. Ma alla fine chi ha ragione? Gigio ad essere geloso di Manuel e Patrick o Manuel a dire che sono solo amici? Patrick è sempre più confuso e Davide a momenti spara a tutti.

2\. BISOGNO DI SPERIMENTARE

  
\- Non dico che voglio stare in camera con lui, dico solo che è strano non starci insieme perché da quando sono approdato nel mondo del Milan sono sempre stato in camera con lui, tutto qua! Ora siamo di nuovo nella stessa squadra, però non siamo in camera insieme! Non credo di aver detto niente di brutto, no? - Patrick sembrava incapace di spegnersi e a Davide scoppiava la testa, non sapeva cosa aveva fatto di male, ma evidentemente in qualche vita precedente doveva aver ucciso qualcuno ingiustamente.   
\- Beh, tieniti per te certe sparate, Gigio è precipitoso e sta poco a capire male e quando capisce male lui è finita! - Lo rimproverò secco Davide mentre si cambiava per dormire.   
\- Ma io non ho detto niente di male! Ma perché è finita? In che senso? - Patrick ed il suo secondo treno. Davide sbuffò.   
\- Staranno litigando a morte. -   
\- Ma dai, e perché? -   
\- Perché Gigio è un libro aperto, Manu avrà chiesto che cos’ha e lui avrà detto ‘niente’ con il tono da ‘tutto’ e così avranno iniziato a discutere. - Davide era praticamente pronto per dormire.   
\- Senti, ancora non capisco che problema ci dovrebbe essere se dico ‘che strano non dormire insieme!’ - Davide voleva ridere fino alle lacrime, ma era davvero shoccato che Patrick sinceramente non ci arrivasse, così dopo essersi strofinato il viso con le mani e riso ilare, lo guardò meravigliato dicendolo chiaro e tondo:   
\- Sembra che intendi andare a letto con lui! Come se prima ci andavate! Capisci il doppio senso che hai creato? - Patrick spalancò la bocca, la chiuse e la riaprì di nuovo più di prima arrossendo. Finalmente aveva realizzato.   
\- Sì ma noi non stiamo insieme, perché deve capire una cosa simile? -   
“Dio, uccidimi! Perché devo avere a che fare con uno così ottuso?” Davide voleva strapparsi le orecchie, ma fu stoico nel rimanere con le mani strette sotto le chiappe.   
\- Gigio è geloso del vostro rapporto, penso che non sia un mistero questo. - Testò cauto Davide fissando Patrick a torso nudo, ancora più shoccato di prima. Se Gigio era un libro aperto, Patrick lo era ancora di più. Solo più ingenuo.   
\- E perché dovrebbe esserlo? Io e Manu ci conosciamo da quando eravamo piccoli, è normale che siamo tanto legati! Ma non c’è quella cosa che diceva lui prima, come l’ha chiamata? Chimica? - Davide inarcò un sopracciglio scettico non sapendo di che conversazione parlasse, ma immaginandola comunque.   
\- Alchimia? - Patrick annuì.   
\- Quella. - Poi aggiunse infilandosi il pigiama per dormire. - Comunque non c’è! Perché deve essere geloso? - Davide alzò le spalle.   
\- La gelosia non è logica. C’è perché c’è! Lui si sforza di soffocarlo e nasconderlo, si ripete che siete solo amici, come fratelli, ma lui è geloso comunque. Perciò dovresti evitare intanto di abbracciarlo di continuo e baciarlo e poi di... - Non finì di dirlo che venne interrotto dal bussare della porta che fece saltare Patrick, quando andò ad aprire si ritrovò un furioso Manuel che però era ben composto e trattenuto come sempre. Figurati se lui poteva fare sceneggiate di alcun tipo.   
\- M-Manu? - Chiese insicuro che potesse essere davvero lui visto che stavano parlando proprio di lui.   
\- Ho bisogno di un favore. - E con questo puntò direttamente a Davide, seduto sul letto, pallido perché già sapeva di cosa si trattava.   
\- Hai litigato con Gigio? - Manuel indurì le labbra ed annuì. I capelli ricci erano particolarmente arruffati, come se se li fosse tormentati fino a quel momento, gli stavano anche piuttosto male.   
\- Se stiamo in camera insieme stanotte ci soffochiamo a vicenda. Sei il solo che tollera fra quelli che sanno tutto e... - Poi Manuel chiuse gli occhi mentre sollevava le pupille in alto. - E comunque di quelli disponibili a scambi dell’ultimo minuto. - Davide si riferiva probabilmente ad Alessio, il quale era un altro che sapeva tutto ed era un buon amico per Gigio, però aveva i suoi strani obblighi di camera con Leo, a quanto pareva. Niente di losco, ma il mister ci teneva che stessero in camera insieme per legare, non era chiaro se la cosa funzionava, ma ci stavano stoicamente provando.   
Davide sospirò guardando in basso, poi Manuel che aveva davvero una brutta cera, sembrava aver litigato molto questa volta. Così ebbe pietà dell’amico e raccogliendo le proprie cose alla buona si avviò alla porta, una volta davanti a lui si fermò e lo guardò esasperato:   
\- Dovreste capire se per caso Gigio ha ragione, invece di farlo impazzire dicendo che è fuori strada. - Manuel si incupì repentinamente e Davide uscì tirandosi dietro la porta, lasciando i due soli in un silenzio strano e pesante.  
Quando Manuel levò lo sguardo su un incredibilmente silenzioso Patrick, lo vide confuso, shoccato e dispiaciuto.   
\- È colpa mia in qualche modo? - Chiese con un filo di voce da cucciolo, Manuel si sciolse immediatamente e scrollando le spalle gettò le proprie cose per terra affrettandosi a smentire come se improvvisamente fosse più importante tranquillizzare Patrick che il proprio ragazzo.   
\- Macchè! Lui è un idiota! È tutto il tempo che gli dico che cos’ha, perché è chiaro che ha qualcosa e lui non ha voluto dire nulla! Io so che è geloso di te, ma insiste nel non parlarne! Così mi sono arrabbiato e gli ho detto che quando gli va di essere sincero una volta per tutte, allora sarò disponibile ad ascoltarlo e parlarne. E me ne sono andato! - Patrick lo guardò quasi spaventato, poi gli si avvicinò e gli sistemò i capelli davvero inguardabili considerando quanto lui  ci teneva a tenerli bene.   
Il gesto calmò immediatamente Manuel che cancellò il fastidio provato con Gigio fino a quel momento, i brividi lo attraversarono per un istante lunghissimo e si sentì meglio. Ogni volta che gli toccava i capelli si sentiva meglio e Patrick lo faceva solo quando aveva bisogno di scaricare il proprio stress. Erano una specie di magia, i suoi capelli. Le sue onde morbide che ricadevano sulla fronte ed in parte al viso. Un morbido e dolcissimo viso che gli permetteva tutto ogni volta.   
\- Mi dispiace che non si apre. Non dovrebbe tenersi dentro le cose. Anche Davide dice che è geloso di noi. - Silenzio. Patrick rimase con la mano sui suoi capelli che non volevano stare in modo decente. Ma questa forse era solo una scusa per trattenere le proprie dita nei suoi capelli. - Ha ragione? - Manuel batté gli occhi smarrito a quella domanda, perdendo per un attimo il filo del discorso.   
\- Se Gigio è geloso di noi? Conoscendolo penso di sì! - Patrick si rese conto di aver formulato male la domanda.   
\- Ma ha ragione di esserlo? - Manuel si strofinò le labbra mentre non riusciva a staccare gli occhi dai suoi così dolci e preoccupati di essere la causa di qualche problema del suo migliore amico.   
\- Come... come ti viene su questa cosa ora? Solo perché tutti dicono una cosa, non significa che sia vera! Loro non sanno niente, non sono noi! - Manuel si alterò e Patrick ritirò la mano dai suoi capelli facendo un passo indietro dispiaciuto per averlo fatto arrabbiare, Manuel si pentì subito di essere saltato su con lui e cercò di correggere il tiro. - Non devi andare dietro agli altri. Perché dovrebbe avere ragione ad essere geloso? - Patrick si strinse nelle spalle e si sedette nella propria parte del letto che, essendo in un albergo in trasferta, era matrimoniale come la maggior parte delle camere date a disposizione delle squadre ospitate.   
Manuel si fermò davanti a lui con le mani in tasca mentre Patrick fissava per terra.   
\- Ripensavo a quello che mi dicevi prima. Sul sentire la chimica. - Manuel sorrise divertito e lo corresse.   
\- Alchimia. - Patrick fece un sorrisino ed annuì sollevando di nuovo lo sguardo sul suo.   
\- Perché non dovrei sentirla con te, ma a me sembra di sentirla ogni volta che mi sfiori. Io pensavo che fosse normale sentire una cosa simile, ma mi dici che non dovrei e... e non ci avevo mai pensato prima, ma poi Gigio è geloso e Davide dice di capire se ha ragione ed io ora non capisco più niente e... - E Patrick era partito in quarta come suo solito, nel panico delle proprie emozioni esplosive. Manuel si ritrovò investito dal suo treno forza motrice e si dimenticò di respirare, così si sedette di scatto vicino a lui e sollevò le mani per fermarlo. Patrick si zittì magicamente e lo guardò.  
Gli occhi di Manuel erano tanto dolci quanto prima erano stati gelidi con Gigio. Quelli vicini di Patrick erano ansiosi.   
\- Non devi farti influenzare dagli altri! Non importa cosa pensano loro! Loro non sono noi! Siamo insieme da quando avevamo dieci anni! La gente non capisce e non importa che capiscano! -   
\- Ma perché se mi tocchi così... - Patrick sollevò le dita e gli sfiorò la guancia soffermandosi sul neo, poi scivolò sulle labbra delicatamente, mentre la magia si innescava ed i brividi ricoprivano entrambi da cima a fondo. - Perché provo tutto questo? - Manuel voleva chiedere cosa fosse, ma sapeva bene di cosa parlava perché lo provava anche lui e lo spaventava.   
\- È sempre stato così. Solo che ci fai caso solo ora. È semplicemente il nostro modo di viverci. Ci vogliamo bene, ma siamo come fratelli, tutto qua. - E sebbene lo dicesse con convinzione, non ci credeva nemmeno per un secondo.  
Per anni non ci aveva fatto caso perché non era servito e poi prima erano stati piccoli per notare certe cose. Si erano vissuti con accezioni diverse. Ora gli ormoni avevano preso direzioni specifiche ed entrambi avevano capito di avere certe tendenze. Gigio aveva aperto un mondo a Manuel il quale ora vedeva e viveva i rapporti stretti in modo differente.   
Ora era in grado di vivere e notare cose che prima non aveva mai considerato. Tuttavia insisteva con sé stesso nel dirsi che in ogni caso era solo amicizia. Una forte amicizia.   
“Ambigua, lo ammetto.”  
Ma comunque amicizia.   
Per Patrick era diverso, non aveva avuto nessuno a svegliarlo. Arrivato lì improvvisamente gli avevano aperto gli occhi sulle sue fisse indirizzandole in un certo modo, ma non sapeva viverle, gestirle, decifrarle. Era un caos apocalittico di emozioni e sensazioni e voglie e non capiva cosa provava per chi.   
\- Sai cosa devi fare? - disse poi Manuel vedendo che Patrick era confuso e non sapeva come uscirne. - Devi provarci con Suso, capirai la differenza. -   
Patrick si aggrottò più perplesso di prima.   
\- Ma oggi dicevi di andarci piano e aspettare che fosse lui a provarci... - Manuel si ricordò del suo discorso e si spaventò nel vederlo con altri occhi, ora. Quelli di Gigio.   
Non voleva ammettere che avesse ragione. Non poteva. Non sapeva perché, ma non poteva.   
\- Sì, è vero, ma dico... se devi capire la differenza fra me e uno che ti piace davvero, provare entrambi è l’unica soluzione. - Poi si accorse di cosa aveva appena detto e vedendo che si protendeva già verso di lui come se non avesse aspettato che quello, gli mise una mano sulla bocca respingendolo al volo, giusto per un soffio.  
Un soffio che le loro labbra non si erano toccate.   
\- No no che hai capito! Volevo dire che quando toccherai Suso come tocchi me capirai la differenza! È vero che fra noi c’è un rapporto particolare e non dovresti provare certe sensazioni. - “Non dovremmo.” - Ma in ogni caso non è QUEL TIPO di sensazione. Di sentimento. Di legame. Siamo molto uniti, siamo in simbiosi direi. Ma non è quello. Ok? Quando lo proverai, vedrai. - Patrick si ritirò smettendo di provare a baciarlo e chinò il capo rimanendo a guardarlo confuso.   
\- Perciò quando ti tocco io non è come quando ti tocca Gigio. - Manuel sospirò chiudendo gli occhi stanco.   
\- Te l’ho già detto oggi. - Patrick annuì.   
\- E allora perché non vai a fare pace con lui invece che fare la guerra fredda come fai sempre quando sei arrabbiato con qualcuno? - Manuel si stizzì e si alzò da lì andando al bagno per mettere le distanze.   
\- Perché deve imparare a parlare! Se dico ‘che cos’hai’ mi risponde sinceramente. Specie perché io lo conosco e SO che ha qualcosa. So anche che cos’ha. Ma me ne deve parlare lui, non posso strappargli le parole di bocca. Se nega, che devo fare? - Patrick sospirò mettendosi a letto sotto le lenzuola. Manuel non cambiava mai. Quando si metteva in testa una cosa non lo smuoveva niente e nessuno. Non ci litigavi come un matto, ma la sua guerra fredda era peggio delle urla di Tarzan.   
Quando Manuel si unì a lui fra le coperte, entrambi ripensarono alle mille volte che erano andati a dormire nello stesso letto e la sensazione che provarono dopo tanto che non lo facevano, fu confortevole e piacevole.   
Fu come tornare a casa dopo tanti mesi lontani.   
\- Sai, sono contento di essere di nuovo in camera con te. Mi sei mancato. - Disse docile Patrick esternando come sempre tutto quel che pensava e provava. Manuel sorrise e si girò verso di lui, sul fianco.   
\- Anche io sono contento. Amo stare in camera con Gigio e quando va bene sto benissimo con lui, ma ogni tanto mi piace tornare con te. - Patrick si voltò a sua volta, il braccio piegato sotto la testa, il busto più vicino al suo per vedersi meglio nel buio della camera, la luce spenta da poco.   
\- Era questo che intendevo prima, non volevo dire una cosa col doppio senso, ma mi piace stare in camera con te. Per me è come essere a casa, capisci? - Disse piano con un tono confidenziale. L’effetto del buio. Manuel ridacchiò.   
\- Te l’ha spiegato Davide? - Patrick rise.   
\- Sì, non capivo cosa avevo detto di male! - Manuel rise a sua volta immaginandosi come stavano distruggendo l’esistenza del loro migliore amico.   
\- Lo faranno santo! - Esclamò il centrocampista rischiarato e rilassato come non era ancora riuscito ad essere da quando si erano alzati da tavola quella sera.   
Patrick lo guardò felice di vederlo di nuovo sereno e tornò a sistemargli una ciocca di capelli, ma questa volta non per lo stress ma bensì perché gli era piaciuta la sensazione provata prima e voleva risentirla ancora. E ancora. E ancora.   
I due si fecero improvvisamente seri, si guardarono e tutti e due pensarono limpidamente la stessa identica cosa, mentre le dita di Patrick inanellavano il ciuffo più lungo dei ricci biondi di Manuel.   
“E se invece hanno ragione tutti gli altri che ci mettono insieme in ogni modo e a tutti i costi? Se siamo noi a sbagliare intestardendoci sul rapporto fraterno ed invece non abbiamo mai capito nulla?”   
Ma al momento di provare e togliersi via ogni dubbio definitivo, entrambi ebbero paura.   
Una paura identica e cristallina.  
Quella di rovinare tutto per sempre e di non poter più tornare indietro.   
Era così bello quello che avevano, perché rovinarlo?   
Patrick ritirò la mano e si rimise a posto, Manuel si risollevò di quella decisione e sebbene a malincuore, gli diede la buonanotte, si girò dall’altra parte e si mise a dormire. O per lo meno cercò di farlo.   
Ma nessuno dei due dormì molto bene, in realtà.   



	3. Non parlare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I dubbi ormai si sono insinuati in tutti, ma sembra che nessuno abbia il coraggio di affrontarli davvero e risolverli. Sembra più facile trovare la soluzione meno complicata e seguirla, ma quanto aiuterà ignorare il problema? Zio Leo proverà ad aiutarli cercando di quietare il vulcanico Patrick che ormai il dubbio ce l'ha eccome.

3\. NON PARLARE

[ ](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/milan/leo%20cutro2.jpg) [](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/milan/donnatelli5.png)

  
Quando Patrick aveva qualcosa se ne accorgevano tutti, ma essendo uno degli ultimi arrivati fra i piccoli, i più grandi ci tenevano molto che stesse sempre bene.   
Non che lui avesse problemi a chiedere aiuto se gliene serviva, ma tendenzialmente l’aiuto lo chiedeva a Manuel, se il problema lo aveva con lui magari si rivolgeva a Davide, però siccome ora andavano tutti da Davide, non sapeva quanto potesse essere obiettivo.   
Fu così che quella mattina fu Leo a prenderlo sotto braccio e a chiedergli cosa gli succedesse.   
\- Perché? - Chiese Patrick spaesato dalla sua domanda fatta mentre andavano a fare colazione, dopo il risveglio muscolare mattutino.   
\- Perché il risveglio è stato maledettamente silenzioso! - Cosa che di solito non era mai per colpa sua. L’espressione spontanea del giovane attaccante si fece colpevole e Leo ridendo continuò a trascinarlo con sé verso la sala ristorazione dell’albergo a loro disposizione, dove avrebbero fatto colazione tutti insieme.   
\- Beh, non so se... - Leo capì che forse non voleva rischiare che qualcuno sentisse, così se lo trascinò in camera in una piccola innocente deviazione.   
Patrick in un attimo si ritrovò in un posto isolato ed appartato solo col capitano ed i suoi occhi gentili ed inquisitori. Si chiese da cosa cominciare e se fosse il caso, dopotutto i dubbi gli erano sorti solo quella stessa notte. Ne era sicuro? Oppure erano visioni?   
\- Avanti, ho imparato a conoscerti e so che se hai qualcosa, di solito prima lo tiri fuori e meglio è. E di solito lo tiri fuori immediatamente! A proposito, non è che hai problemi con Manuel? Perché mi pare che sia lui che risolve sempre tutto immediatamente! - Leo era un ottimo osservatore ed aveva notato già molte manovre e dinamiche fra i suoi compagni, cercava di non essere invadente, ma di essere comunque presente.  
Patrick colto in fallo decise di mandare tutto al diavolo e tirare fuori ogni cosa, mal che andasse Leo gli dava del visionario e così tutto poteva tornare a posto.   
\- Ok, si tratta proprio di Manuel. Io e lui siamo amici da moltissimi anni, siamo sempre vissuti in simbiosi e non ci siamo mai fermati a chiederci la natura del nostro rapporto, davamo per scontato fosse amicizia e basta. Poi sono venuto qua e Suso ha iniziato a piacermi molto, Manu sta con Gigio, insomma, ognuno ha le proprie cose diciamo. Se non che ieri sera improvvisamente è venuto fuori... - Qua esitò non sapendo bene come descrivere quello che era successo con Manuel. - un dubbio, diciamo. Manu mi spiegava la differenza di sensazioni fra due amici e due che si piacciono. Perché mi chiedevo come potevo capire se anche Suso mi ricambiava. E lui ha parlato di chimica. No aspetta, alchimia. Beh, quello che è. - Leo si era perso ma cercava di captare i concetti chiave e sperava che arrivasse presto al punto, perché sicuramente a momenti sarebbe finita l’ora della colazione. Aveva pensato sarebbe stata una cosa veloce. Aveva ovviamente pensato male. - E quando mi tocca io mi eccito. E mi dice che non dovrebbe essere così fra amici. Per lui non è così, è così solo con Gigio. - Le rivelazioni sconvolgenti di Patrick, si disse Leo.   
“Manuel e Gigio stanno insieme! Oddio, di questo non me ne ero accorto!”  
\- Ma per me sì, capisci? E forse è un problema mio. O forse non è niente di cui preoccuparmi. Cioè penso che dovrei provare con lui per capire, però non voglio rischiare di rovinare un bel rapporto. Non... non so cosa pensare. Perché mi eccito improvvisamente se mi tocca Manuel? Stiamo insieme da quando eravamo bambini, non mi sono mai accorto di nulla! Secondo Manu è perché prima non mi ero risvegliato dal punto di vista sessuale, mentre ora incontrando Suso è successo tutto d’improvviso e non so gestire bene i diversi tipi di sentimenti. - Leo aveva mal di testa ed aveva capito vagamente la questione, cercò -e sperò- di riassumere bene. Prese respiro e corrucciato disse cauto:  
\- In pratica non sai cosa provi per Manuel? - Patrick lo guardò sorpreso ed ammirato per la sua capacità di sintesi.   
\- Proprio così! Come lo capisco senza rischiare di rovinare nulla? -   
Leo si maledì per essersi offerto di aiutarlo.   
\- È un campo minato. I rapporti d’amicizia sono complicati. Voi due siete insieme sin da bambini, è normale che prima non vi siate accorti di nulla, ma non è detto che ora che sei arrapato in generale, tu lo sia in specifico per lui. -   
\- Sono arrapato e basta e chi tocco tocco? - Chiese speranzoso Patrick. Leo non era convinto fosse così facile, ma Patrick e Manuel erano così piccoli e non voleva complicargli la vita, perciò cercò di semplificarla anche se forse non era così.   
\- Secondo me sì. Non devi farne un dramma, non è una cosa specifica. Te ne sei accorto ora perché Suso ti ha risvegliato in quel senso, probabilmente ti capiterà di essere eccitato anche mentre giochi ed abbracci tutti quando esultiamo... - Patrick cercò di farci caso, non ne era certo ma la sua soluzione gli sembrava la migliore, così decise di aggrapparvisi anche se una piccola parte di sé non era convinto.   
\- Sì, penso che tu abbia ragione. Io sono un tipo fisico ed impulsivo, non ho mai fatto caso a niente in vita mia ed ora che sto crescendo da quel punto di vista si sveglia tutto e non capisco un cazzo. Ma probabilmente è qualcosa così, in generale... niente di specifico! - Se lo ripeté in diversi modi per accettarlo meglio, poi Leo cercò di distrarlo alzandosi e conducendolo fuori a mangiare.   
\- Non rovinare un bel rapporto per qualche dubbio confuso. Intanto aspetta di capire meglio qual è il problema. Devi individuare in modo preciso il fulcro della questione. Una volta che hai capito bene di cosa si tratta, indaghi, però datti del tempo per capire come stanno le cose. Sei una persona fantastica e precipitosa, ma devi sforzarti di non buttarti sempre su tutto. Fermati a pensarci. Sempre. Per qualunque cosa. Sforzati, ok? -   
Il consiglio andava proprio bene e Patrick si illuminò sentendolo.   
\- È quello che mi dice sempre Manu! - Esclamò quasi gridando, mentre tornavano verso la sala ristorazione.   
\- Manu è saggio. Ascoltalo e vedrai che andrà tutto bene! - Patrick tornò a sorridere felice e saltandogli al collo lo abbracciò forte scoccandogli un dolce bacio sulla guancia. Leo rimase inebetito e compiaciuto della sua reazione spontanea e lo ricambiò ridendo. Poco dopo arrivarono in sala, alcuni avevano già finito, altri erano ancora lì.   
Leo decise di andare con Patrick al tavolo dei ‘piccoli’ a studiare un po’ la situazione, di sicuro con loro non si sarebbe annoiato.  
“Perciò Manuel sta con Gigio e a Patrick piace Suso. Ma tu guarda! E a Davide? Magari Davide potrebbe intendersela con Andrea, anche se lui è infortunato da un po’ e non tornerà per un altro bel po’. Chi lo poteva immaginare che al Milan ci fossero tutti questi intrallazzi divertenti? Perché so anche che Suso avrebbe un ragazzo, oltre che una compagna. E l’anno scorso Kucka si è divertito con quasi tutti, mi ha detto Ale. E sono sicuro che anche lui abbia qualcuno ma è chiuso come una cassaforte! E poi andando ad occhio e croce sono sicuro che ci sono altri intrallazzi, me lo sento. Qua il radar si è attivato da un bel po’! Devo scoprirli tutti. Sì sì! Sono il capitano, è mio dovere!”  
E di questo ne era seriamente convinto.   
  
  
Gigio guardò Manuel. Manuel guardò Gigio. Entrambi con delle occhiaie che indicavano avevano dormito poco. Entrambi con dei musi lunghi.   
Beh, Gigio con un muso lungo, Manuel con la sua aria da re dei ghiacci.   
Davide dietro di loro sospirò e decise di tirare dritto. Aveva passato le prime ore della notte a convincere Gigio ad esternare quel che provava, ma lui pareva intenzionato a non farlo, convinto che fosse meglio così perché tanto sapeva come sarebbe andata.   
Ma al mattino nel rivedere Manuel capì che non sarebbe andato lontano.   
In realtà il portiere non aveva idea di come sistemare le cose, sperava che si sistemassero da sole in qualche modo.   
Così fermò la strada a Manuel il quale arrivato davanti a lui non poté che sospendere la propria andatura per guardarlo in viso. Gigio si grattò la nuca imbarazzato ed incerto, l’aria di chi non sapeva come e cosa dire, ma di volerlo fare. Manuel in attesa, non mosse un muscolo facciale e non disse mezza parola. Rimase lì davanti a lui e basta.   
Alla fine il napoletano riuscì ad aprire bocca con aria di chi si vergognava di aver pensato a lui con Patrick tutta la notte.   
\- Scusami. A volte sono infantile. Ti va di mettere tutto via? - Manuel sospirò stanco di parlare senza farlo davvero.   
\- Tutto cosa? Non abbiamo mica litigato! Per litigare uno dice una cosa e l’altro dice l’opposto. Tu non hai detto nulla, perciò cosa dobbiamo mettere via? - Rispose seccato Manuel, Gigio si morse la bocca.   
\- Beh questo! Il fatto che io di certe cose non voglio parlare e tu vuoi che io lo faccia a tutti i costi! Se non ne parlo è perché so che sto sbagliando a pensare quello che penso e vado direttamente a quella che so sarà la tua risposta. -   
\- Perciò tu hai già litigato e fatto pace con me da solo! - Concluse sempre gelido Manuel il quale non gradiva quel modo di fare.   
\- Beh, sulla pace spero di farla con te... - Disse avvicinandosi a lui fino a sfiorarlo col corpo. In quel momento non c’era nessuno nel corridoio, così ne approfittò e gli chiese un bacio. Manuel dritto ed indispettito rimase rigido per un po’ a fissarlo negli occhi, alla fine guardando i suoi occhi speranzosi e carichi di scuse sincere, decise di dargli tregua.   
\- Tanto se non sei convinto, la questione tornerà finché non l’affronteremo insieme. - Commentò acido. Gigio fece il broncio e accentuò lo sguardo da gatto in cerca di coccole ed alla fine Manuel sollevò gli occhi al cielo e scosse la testa decidendo di sotterrare l’ascia.  
Dopo la notte strana con Patrick aveva un enorme bisogno di stare con Gigio, non certo di litigarci e separarsi.   
Così più per sé stesso che per altro, colmò la distanza delle loro bocche e accettò il bacio breve e a fior di labbra.   
\- Dai, andiamo a fare colazione. - Disse poi passandogli accanto, nel farlo gli agganciò il braccio e lo portò con sé. Gigio, sollevato, sorrise seguendolo.   
  
Non lo faceva di solito. Anzi, da quando stavano insieme non lo aveva ancora fatto.   
A Gigio venne un colpo nel sentire la mano di Manuel cercare la sua da sotto il tavolo. Lo guardò spalancando gli occhi e saltando sul posto, video però che Manuel non lo guardava e rimaneva impassibile continuando invece a parlare con gli altri.  
Al tavolo si erano uniti da poco Patrick e Leonardo.   
Gigio si chiese se fosse collegato alla presenza di Patrick in qualche modo, ma decise di non rovinare di nuovo tutto come suo solito e strinse di rimando la mano del suo ragazzo, cominciando a scherzare con Patrick e Leo come niente fosse.   
Anche se dentro di sé sapeva che niente sarebbe stato come prima.  
Non lo era dall’arrivo di Patrick in squadra.   
  
\- Bene, quindi! - Esclamò Patrick entrando in camera dietro di lui facendolo saltare dallo spavento.   
\- Rick, cazzo! - Imprecò Manuel tenendosi il petto e guardando il soffitto. Non l’aveva sentito entrare. Patrick scoppiò a ridere rumoroso.   
\- Ti ho spaventato? Sono un ninja! - Così dicendo iniziò a fare mosse improbabili di arti marziali a cui Manuel rispose tirandogli il suo pigiama lasciato in giro come al solito.   
\- No, sei un idiota! -   
Di giorno era tutto diverso. Di giorno era tutto meglio. Entrambi se ne erano appena accorti. Il problema era la notte, quando tutto era più strano ed affioravano certi istinti sempre sopiti.   
Patrick, molto più leggero di qualche ora prima, raccolse le proprie cose e le pigiò dentro il proprio borsone, Manuel si sedette facendo la stessa cosa ma piegando tutto bene.   
\- Insomma, hai fatto pace con Gigio ho visto. Eravate carini a tenervi la mano! - Manuel voleva chiedergli come se ne era accorto visto che era stato discreto, ma sospettava che non gli sfuggisse nulla di lui.   
\- Sì, mi ha cercato ed ha detto che sa cosa direi di quello che gli prende e così non vuole discuterci. - Patrick si aggrottò per capire il senso delle sue parole, poi Manuel scrollò le spalle e chiuse gli occhi. - Non importa, se ci crede lui a me va bene! Tanto prima o poi dovremo parlarne. - Patrick non capiva quel loro modo di stare insieme e di non discutere, ma non voleva metterci un solo dito.   
\- Siete una strana coppia. - Commentò poi controllando il telefono e tirandosi via la spina del carica batteria.   
\- Parla l’esperto di questioni amorose! - Lo rimbeccò acido Manuel facendo la stessa cosa, solo piegando meglio il cavo.   
\- Conta che voi funzionate! - Liquidò la questione così appoggiandosi alla porta in attesa di uscire e riunirsi agli altri a basso, Manuel però prima di uscire si fermò allo specchio a sistemarsi i capelli per l’ennesima volta. Stava ore a fare quell’operazione, poi di norma Patrick arrivava e glieli spettinava per dispetto.   
Manuel si aspettò il gesto che però non arrivò e quando si voltò a guardarlo lo vide che lo osservava pensieroso. Stranamente pensieroso.   
\- Senti chi parla di stranezze! - Ironizzò Manuel a disagio a quello sguardo e a quel silenzio. Patrick si rianimò e senza rispondere, rimanendo a debita distanza, si mise a parlare di Suso e di quanto bene stava con la barba e quel taglio di capelli. Manuel sentì un po’ di fastidio, ma ne fu anche ben contento di sentirlo parlare di lui.  
Non perché gli piacesse sentir tessere le lodi del loro compagno, ma se Patrick parlava di Suso significava che era di nuovo tutto come prima e qualsiasi dubbio fosse venuto quella notte a rovinare le cose, se ne doveva per forza essere andato.  
“Meglio così!” Si disse Manuel spingendolo poco gentilmente fuori. “Se non ne parliamo significa che non c’è niente da dire.”  
Tuttavia non sempre il non parlare era una soluzione. Spesso aggiungeva solo maggiore pressione al problema che prima o poi sarebbe esploso e Manuel di problemi pareva averne tanti con Gigio quanti con Patrick.   
Non l’avrebbe ammesso, ma sapeva bene che era solo tutto inutilmente rimandato.   
Prima o poi, a forza di ignorare, gli sarebbe crollato tutto addosso.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Grazie per avermi seguito e sono contenta se la fic è piaciuta, ovviamente la serie in questione è già piena di fic più o meno tutte di questa lunghezza, pronte per essere pubblicate. Per sapere quando lo farò, seguite il mio profilo su FB: https://www.facebook.com/akanethefirst/. Buona lettura. Baci Akane PS: nella foto che si vede male sono Manu e Gigio


End file.
